INTERMAP is a basic epidemiologic investigation that aims to clarify unanswered questions on the role of dietary factors, particularly macronutrients (total, animal and vegetable protein, individual amino acids, fatty acids, cholesterol, sugars), also micronutrients, in the etiology of unfavorable blood pressure (BP) patterns prevailing for most middle-aged and older individuals. Supported by NHLBI, ten primary hypotheses, four subgroup hypotheses and multiple exploratory questions on diet and BP are being addressed by means of a high-quality international cooperative 17-sample population study of 4,680 men and women ages 40-59 from four countries (China, Japan, UK, US) - of varied ethnic-racial and socio-demographic backgrounds - consuming diverse diets. These analyses use extensive data on nutrient intake for all 4,680 participants, generated from four 24-hour recalls and the 4 country databases (developed by INTERMAP) on nutrient composition of all reported foods (with data on 71 nutrients), and from two 24-hr urine collections (already analyzed) on Na, K, Ca, Mg, urea, creatinine, volume and microalbuminuria. Further NHLBI-funded research in progress includes analysis of urinary amino acids of each individual, and coding of reported dietary supplements. New work proposed here is novel, exploratory, knowledge generating and "pre-competitive" in nature, in keeping with the aims of this RFA. It involves a) application of novel biochemical (metabonomic) techniques i.e., high field Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) spectroscopy and HPLC for elucidation of metabolic patterns and constituents in all INTERMAP urinary samples, and b) analyses of relations of these urinary metabolic patterns/constituents to nutrient intakes and BP of individuals. It offers a unique opportunity to make substantive nutritional-metabolic-BP links between INTERMAP dietary recall and urine data, multiple metabolic characteristics from urinary NMR analyses, and 8 measurements of SBP/DBP - links not available on populations from any other research. The NMR data are also meaningful "in their own right" to gain knowledge for the first time on urinary metabolic excretion patterns in diverse, free-living populations. The research involves new collaboration of senior INTERMAP investigators (Chicago, London) with the Center for Metabonomic Research, Imperial College, London, a world-leader in high-throughput NMR measurement of biofluids.